Digrs
by Cyh
Summary: E se Inuyasha não fosse um simples hanyou da era feudal e sim um astro do rock famoso? E se Kagome não fosse uma simples colegial e sim uma catora do pop bem famosa? E se esse Inuyasha fosse obsecado nessa Kagome? O que aconteceria nessa história? só lend
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Qual homem nunca quis ter uma estrela da tv pra si? Uma mulher linda e sensual?! Ainda por cima sendo estrela do pop! Ah...deve ser bom demais! Principalmente se essa mulher for uma Kagome Higurashi da vida.

Com certeza vocês querem saber: "quem é Kagome Higurashi nessa história?" Bom, vou lhes dizer quem é Kagome Higurashi. Bom, ela é somente a mulher mais famosa do Japão! Sem contar que quase todas as suas músicas são como as de Beyoncé! Ou seja, as mais sensuais. E podem acreditar em mim, ela tem quase a população do Japão aos seus pés!

São milhões de fãs, de todo o mundo! Mas se me perguntassem quem deveria ser o fã nº1, eu diria que já sabia.

Ter um melhor amigo que baba ela ou é fã ou invade o palco só para tocar na sua pele é quase normal. Mas ter um melhor amigo que sabe quase de tudo da vida dela, é completamente anormal!

Sim, e eu tenho um amigo desses! Ele se chama Inuyasha Taishou. Pra quem diria ser um grande fã, é bem estranho. Ele é bem grosso, sem contar que só amou uma mulher em toda sua vida de 25 anos! É um hanyou. Tem olhos cor de âmbar e o melhor: Orelhas de cachorro! Hahahahaha! Eu adoro esculhambar ele por causa disso! Mas eu até que parei um dia desses...porque ele me bate! ¬¬

E sabem qual é o mais engraçado da história? É que nós não somos simples fãs. Somos artistas do rock. Temos uma banda bem famosa chamada "Digrs" (reparem não gente, tava sem criatividade xP). Eu sou quem faz o rap das músicas e toco teclado e Inuyasha é o vocalista. Temos também o Bankotsu, que é o guitarrista, Kouga é o baixista e Sessoumaru que é o baterista.

Acabei me esquecendo de me mencionar! Hehehehe! Sou o Miroku. Tenho 25 anos e sou um rapaz muito lindo que arrasa quando toca!(nada convencido xD). Namoro uma garota chamada Sango. Ela é dona de uma das empresas mais famosas de gravação. E sabem a sorte disso? É que nessa mesma empresa, é feita as gravações das músicas da Kagome! E sabem qual é a sorte maior ainda? He...essa é bem grande. Bom, elas são amigas! A minha namorada e a cantora super famosa, Kagome Higurashi! Pois é...sorte, não?!

E foi aí mesmo que nos conhecemos. Diria que foi a partir daí que um certo fã apaixonado conheceu sua cantora. Essa é uma história bem engraçada, sem contar que é totalmente de romance! Já pensaram nisso? Uma estrela do pop com um astro do rock? Estranho não?...pois é...é o amor!

E vai ser essa mesma história que eu vou contar para vocês. Espero que gostem!

----------------------------------------------------

**Bom gente...essa fic agora vai ser diferente. Dessa vez, quem vai narra-la vai ser o Miroku e a Sango. Claro que em algumas cenas, outros vão narrar também. Mas vai ser esses dois, pq eu queria q essa fic fosse mais diferente.  
E não reparem quando eu colocar as músicas que eles cantam, pois as de Kagome vai ser as de Beyoncé, Pussy Cat Dolls, talvez Brintey Spears e outras. E as de Digrs (nome tosco!) vai ser as de Linkin Park e outras também.  
Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic, e por favor, não deixem de comentar sobre ela ou falar mal, só comentem e me digam o que acham pq aí eu posso muda-la caso vcs queiram!**

**Esse "capítulo" foi somente uma explicação da história. Depois a história vai começar.**

**Na verdade, eu ia colocar outra fic minha "reconhecendo o verdadeiro amor", mas qnd eu fui reler essa fic...xD Também né..primeira fic u.ú'**

**Aiuhauiehuiaheiuah ;DD**

_**Beijos!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why can't I live my life_**

**_Without all of the things_**

**_That people say, oooh_**

**_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_**

**_Why don't they just let me live? (everybody)_**

**_I don't need permission_**

**_Make my own decisions (oh)_**

**_That's my prerogative_**

**_It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_**

**_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)_**

**_They can't tell me what to do (x2)_**

_-E acabamos de ouvir mais um sucesso da estrela mais famosa de todos os tempos, Kagome Higurashi! Que estará lançando o seu último disco "Can you feel it?" contendo seus maiores sucessos e músicas inéditas!_

-Ouviu isso, Inuyasha?

-Como podia deixar de ouvir?!

Sim, esse é o Inuyasha.

O meu amigo viciado.

Não me julguem mal. Somente falo a verdade quando repito "viciado". Tipo...é exagerado, não?! Pois é assim mesmo.

Essa é quarta vez que ouço esta música nessa semana. E tudo por causa de uma praga que entope os meus ouvidos com as músicas de Kagome Higurashi.

-Você vai comprar o cd dela quando?

-Já comprei.

-Já?? Mas só vai ser lançado...

-Reservei dois meses atrás.

-Mas como?

-Com o...Jakotsu. ¬¬

-Hahahahahahaha!!

-Cala a boca. ¬¬

Nem reparem. O Jakotsu é um cara que dá em cima de todo mundo, menos em mulheres!

Ele é meio doido pelo Inuyasha, faz qualquer coisa por meu amigo hanyou.

Se perguntam o que o Jakotsu fez para dar esse cd a Inuyasha? Simples. Ele é um dos administradores gerais da gravadora "Digrs", a mesma gravadora da nossa banda, como também a da de Kagome Higurashi.

E nesta mesma gravadora, trabalha a minha namorada, Sango. A garota mais linda do mundo! (sou mais Kagome :D) Ela trabalha nessa empresa a anos, e quase já foi eleita uma das donas da Digrs.

-Mas o que ele recebeu de recompensa pelo tal maravilhoso presente?

-Merda, Miroku. Nem queira saber.

-Beijo? Jantar?

-Fica na tua!

-Ok. Relaxa o coração. D

-Aff!

Ele é assim mesmo. Sem paciência e todo grosso.

Se vocês o conhecessem como eu conheço, ia rir da cara do coitado!

Por fora é um grosso, mal-humorado. Mas por dentro, aiaiai...

-Coloca o cd dela de novo.

-De novo, Inuyasha? Já cansei!

-Coloca. Ò.Ó

-Ok! Ok! Relaxa o coração. D

-Bota logo!!

Então, coloquei antes que fosse parar no hospital.

Ah sim. Havia me esquecido de mencionar onde estamos.

Agora, estamos no carro de Inuyasha. Marcamos de nos encontrar com a Sangozinha num restaurante para almoçar.

E finalmente, chegamos.

Entramos na entrada. Olhamos para os lados, a procurando.

-Aqui!-Era ela.

Na mesa ao lado direito da televisão.

Estava linda! Usava o vestido preto com detalhes brancos que a dei no seu aniversário, com maquiagem leve, mas extremamente linda!

-Meu amor!-A chamei quando a encontrei. Segurei em sua cintura, estalando um beijo que estava a horas esperando.

-Oi, lindo!-Falou, depois que nos separamos.-E aí, Inuyasha?

-Oi, Sango.

-Conseguiu o cd?-Perguntou enquanto sentavamos nas cadeiras.

-Sim.

-Hum...Mi, vocês vão para o festival de verão?

-Claro! Não perderiamos por nada! Principalmente o Inuyasha! Que vai encontrar a _sua Kagome_.

-Cala a boca. ¬¬

-Não liga pra ele não, Inuyasha. Já falei com a Kagome e ela me confirmou que iria se apresentar também neste show.

É mesmo. Esqueci de dizer que a Sango e a Kagome Higurashi são melhores amigas. Ou já havia dito? Ah...do mesmo jeito, elas saiem muito juntas. E o mais incrivel disso é que mesmo elas sendo amigas e eu sendo namorado de uma delas, eu nunca tive um contato pessoal com a catora famosa! u.ú'

-É verdade. Vocês também vão apresentar, não é?!-Pergunta a minha linda, com um olhar curioso.

-É sim. O Inuyasha fez questão de se apresentar neste festival!

-Miroku, eu tô te avisando. É melhor ficar de boca fechada, senão você tá ferrado comigo! ù.ú

-Calma...relaxa o coração. D

-Inuyasha, sinto muito pela semana passada. Eu tentei a trazer, mas como você sabe, ela é muito ocupada. Não tem tempo para quase nada!

-Eu entendo, Sango. Não se preocupe. Eu sei que ainda vou poder vê-la.

Na semana passada, a Sango havia marcado um encontro para Inuyasha se encontrar com Kagome Higurashi.

Iria ser na casa da Sangozinha, o Inuyasha foi.

Levou um buquê de flores, e até chocolate. Parecia que até era encontro de namorados. Mas no caso dele, era nervossismo.

Ele estava frio, ensaiando o que iria falar para a _sua_ Kagome. Sim, é assim que ele chama a cantora, de "sua Kagome". Meio possessivo, não?! Ele é assim mesmo. u.u'

Voltando, me perguntava se estava bom, se a roupa estava no lugar certo e essas coisas.

Mas seu coração despedaçou quando soube que a sua cantora não poderia comparecer por motivos urgentes, seus fãs.

É sim. A Kagome Higurashi é amada também por respeitar seus fãs. Sempre agradeçe o carinho que eles a oferecem. É atenciosa com todos.

Por isso não pôde compararecer a o encontro da vida de Inuyasha.

-Antes de vocês chegaram, eu estava pensando num plano muito legal.

-Qual seria?-Perguntei, curioso com a resposta da minha namorada.

-Poderiamos fazer uma música misturada. Rock com pop.

-Tipo...a nossa banda com a música de Kagome Higurashi?

-Sim. Além de ser bem interessante, ajudaria no caso do bobinho apaixonado.

-Quem você chamou de bobinho apaixonado??!!

-Ah, fala sério, né Inuyasha?! Você é louco pela Kagome! Miroku já disse que você tem até um quarto cheio de seus posts e fotos!

-E daí?! ¬¬

-E ainda pergunta...ù.ú

-Tá bom. Eu posso gostar dela, mas o que vocês tem a ver??

-Gostar?? Hahahaha! Que piada.-Falei, rindo de sua cara.-Você é L-O-U-C-O!!

-Ou até mais. u.u

-Exatamente. u.u

-OOK!! Eu já entendi! Eu sou louco por ela, e daí?!

-Inuyasha, você precisa diminuir a pressão! Eu sei que a Kagome gosta muito de seus fãs e tal, mas em toda a minha vida de melhor amiga dela, nunca vi alguém ser tão doido como você!!

-Talvez se você participasse do programa "My Own", você poderia achar a sua Kagome Higurashi.

-Se eu tiver uma verdadeira Kagome, será ela mesma!

-Querido, esqueceu que ela tem namorado?

-E daí?!

-E que o namorado dela é um dos componentes de sua banda?!

-E daí?!

Ah é! Havia me esquecido disso!

O Kouga, nosso baixista, é o namorado da Kagome Higurashi. Começaram a poucas semanas.

Coincidência demais com esta cantora, não?! Mas eu garanto, um dia, isso vai ser destino. Ou será que já está traçado?

Só esperando pra ver.

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

----------------------------------------------------

Demora grande, hein?! Dessa vez foi porque eu to em semana de prova. Aí fica bem difícil escrever os capítulos e posta-los.

Pra quem já leu essa fic no as, com certeza deve estar estranhando. Realmente xD. Eu mudei. Quando reli, não gostei :/

Tava meio...sem história, sei lá! Preferir mudar. Então desculpem quem já gostava da história anterior, mas eu realmente não achei que ficaria legal ela no lugar.

Pra quem quiser ler a outra versão de "Digrs" é só ir no animespirits e achar meu perfil. Depois é só ir nas minhas fics.

Bom...espero que essa versão da história tenha agradado quem já leu a anterior, como quem não leu.

Sugestões, comentários, elogios, esculhambação (xD) eu aceito na boa! Podem dizer suas opiniões, quaisquer que sejam elas ;D

Respondendo aos reviews:

**_Aline Higurashi:_** _Aaiheiuaheiuhaiehiuahe!! Valeu :D Eu também tenho dizer que amei a idéia xD Fiquei tempos pensando numa fic boa...aí surgiu umas idéias bem doidas, até aparecer essa (:_

_Aaiuheuhaiuehaihe! Pode brigar comigo! .  
Eu demorei bastante, hein?! Desculpa, tá?_

_Valeu:D (pelos favoritos)_

_Brigada pela review!_

**_Sisical:_** _Valeu! Como eu já disse aí em cima...tbm amei xD Desculpa pela demora, tá? Realmente não deu pra ser antes :T_

_Espero que tenha gostado da continuação_

_Valeu!_

**_Bru-chan - Gi-chan_**: _Aiuaeuihaiuheiuahe! Brigada :D Bom...eu posso já dizer que ainda vai acontecer muitas coisas. Mas só pode saber dps_

_Auhuiaheuiaheiuah!  
Eu tbm fico assim quando amo uma fic, fico doida pra ser postado o próximo capítulo xD Desculpa a demora!_

_Não...essa é a minha 6ª (eu acho) fic. Só na parte de Inuyasha (:_

_Valeu!!_

_**Nicki-chan:** Brigada (:_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse dps ;D_

_valeu!_

_**Mira mad.hatter:** Hehehehe! Eu tbm amo a Shakira!  
Eu nem tinha pensado em colocar ela...mas vc me deu uma idéia ótima! Valeu, hein?! ;D_

_É...foi uma doida qnd eu peguei esse nome. Na verdade, foi invensão na hora mesmo xD_

_E não me esquecerei de Shakira D_

_Valeu!_

**_Bjo pra todos e obrigada pelos reviews!_**

**Comentem!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

-

-

-

-Qual é o problema de ela ter um namorado?? É só aprender o que é gaia! ¬¬

-Inuyasha, deixa disso. Esse namoro ainda está no começo!

-E eu com isso?! ù.ú

-Aff, ninguém merece. ¬¬

Quarta vez que discutiamos este assunto.

E ele sempre acaba em uma conclusão, Inuyasha quer arrebentar Kouga.

Eu realmente não gosto muito do Kouga. Ele é um cara difícil de se lidar.

Só que em segundo lugar, atrás de Inuyasha. u.ú

-Bom, mudando de assunto...eu falei com a Sangozinha. Ela me disse que falaria com a Kagome Higurashi ainda hoje.

-Agora?

-Não sei. Só ligando pra ela.

-Me dá esse celular!

Num movimento, ele pega o meu celular **(Inuyasha tem um celular, só q pegou o de Miroku pq tava com pressa ;P)** e começou a discar.

-Ei!

-Sango, é o Inuyasha.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Cala a boca, Miroku! An? Nada não. É só o seu namorado irritante aqui do meu lado.

-Como é??

-Eita, olha quantas garotas bonitas ali!

-Eu não vou olhar, Inuyasha. Não faria isso com a Sangozinha.

-Usando biquini bem apertado...ai que isso...(cara de safado)-Me desculpa, Sangozinha!

-Aonde???

-Tapado. ¬¬

-Cadê?? Não estou vendo nenhuma garota!

-(gota)

-Então era brincadeira, né? Hahahahahaha! Estou morrendo de rir. ¬¬

Palhaço. E eu achando que era verdade. ¬¬

-Inu...-Cadê ele?

Percebi que estava sozinho. Mas pra onde ele podia ter fugido? E o safado ainda por cima está com o meu celular!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estava em meu escritório, lendo mais uma das notícias no jornal da cidade.

Até que ouço o toque de meu celular. Meu namorado.

-Miroku?

_-Sango, é o Inuyasha._

-Inuyasha?

_-Cala a boca, Miroku!_

-O que está acontecendo aí?

_-An? Nada não. É só o seu namorado irritante aqui do meu lado._

-O Miroku tá aí com você?

_-Eita, olha..._

-Senhorita Sango, precisamos que você...-Ouço a voz da minha secretária me achando atrás da porta, interrompendo minha conversa com Inuyasha.

-Espera um pouco. Daqui a pouco eu falo com você, Kaede.

-Sim, senhora.

Volto a colocar o celular no ouvido.

-Inuyasha?

_-Oi. Sango, o Miroku disse que você iria falar com a Kagome hoje. É verdade?_

-É sim. Mas por que você quer saber?

_-Bom Sango, nós já somos amigos há tanto tempo, não?! E também fui eu que apresentei o Miroku a você...e graças a mim vocês estão juntos! E..._

-O que você quer em Inuyasha?

_-Você pode falar de mim pra ela?_

-Falar de você pra Kagome? Como assim?

_-Tipo...falar de mim! Eu não quero que ela me veja como um completo desconhecido. Além do mais, você poderia a fazer se interessar por mim!_

-Ela já tem o Kouga para se interessar.

_-Ele lobo fedido que se dane! Eu quero que ela se interesse POR MIM! Você faz isso?_

-Ann...-O Inuyasha é um exagerado mesmo. Mas ele tem razão. Depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, eu acho que dá pra fazer isso por ele sim.-Tá bom, Inuyasha. Eu direi a ela sobre você.

_-Sério?! Valeu, Sango!_

-De nada. Mas o que exatamente você quer que eu diga pra ela?

_-Tipo...que eu simpático, interessante, leal, gostoso, um gato, que sou uma tentação para toda mulher, que..._

-Tá bom!! Eu já entendi aonde você quer chegar. u.ú

_-Ok! Agora vou desligar. Valeu! Tchau!_

-Tchau.

E desligou. Esse Inuyasha, hein?! Ô o amigo que eu fui arranjar. u.ú'

Mas fazer o quê?! Ele é assim mesmo.

Me retirei da sala, entreguei algumas pastas para Kaede. Depois que me lembrei que a senhora Kaede havia passado na minha sala querendo falar comigo.

-Senhora Kaede, o que a senhora queria mesmo falar comigo?

-Ah, sim. Bom, a senhorita Kagome deixou um recado dizendo que a esperava na praça de alimentação.

-Certo. Obrigada.

E me caminhei até lá.

Neste prédio, não só existe uma gravadora como também várias partes de lazer, cultura, entretedimento e outras coisas.

No térreo, temos uma sala enorme de estar. Para as pessoas conversarem em um lugar calmo. Possui quatro sofás, dez poltronas e almofadas por toda a parte. Quem decorou esta sala é um bom arquiteto.

No primeiro andar, possuimos duas portas onde revelam dois grandes lugares. Na direita se encontra um pequeno museu com histórias de vários cantores famosos. E na esquerda, tem uma biblioteca enorme com todos os livros que se possa imaginar.

No segundo andar temos a parte de alimentação. São doze restaurantes. Sete italianos, dois franceses, um australiano e dois ingleses.

No terceiro andar é onde se encontra a gravadora mais famosa do Japão, Digrs. É aí onde eu trabalho.

E por fim, no quarto, possuimos sete salas de cinema, um boliche, e dois lugares só para jogos. Sem contar na maior lan house que existe no Japão. **(eu num sei se tem isso lá, mas nessa fic tem xD)**

É sim, um grande prédio. Só os mais sucedidos comparecem aqui.

Não que eu goste, mas essa é uma das grandes regras deste prédio. E mesmo que quissesem entrar aqui sem ser sócio, seriam preso pelos 30 guardas que protegem esta região.

-Kagome!-Avisto a minha amiga, logo após entrar no restaurante australiano.

-Sango! Que bom te ver!-Nos abraçamos. É, já faz tempo. Com tantos compromissos, é difícil nos encontramos.

Kagome é uma linda mulher. Uma grande amiga.

Cabelos negros cobrindo seus ombros, revelando lindos olhos azuis. Corpo que me dá a maior inveja e sorisso sem igual. De todas as mulheres que eu já vi na minha vida, acho Kagome a mais bonita de todas.

Não por ficar sexy nos clipes ou usar maquiagem, ela é linda naturalmente por dentro e por fora.

Coisa que eu sonho ser assim.

-Ai amiga, eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!

-Eu também. Sabe o Kouga? Aquele cantor que eu te falei?!

-Sei. O seu namorado.

-Namorado? Como assim?-Seu rosto mostrasse confuso. Estou começando a ficar confusa também!-Que história é essa?

-Como assim digo eu! Ele não é seu namorado?

-Não! Eu ia lhe dizer agora mesmo que ele havia me pedido em namoro! Mas eu nem se quer respondi nada!

-Mas como? Saiu em todos os cantos que vocês estão namorando!

-Então alguém inventou isso. Porque nem aceitar acho que vou.

-Não gosta dele?

-Não é isso. Ele é um cara legal. Mas acho que os seus olhos não olham pra os meus, e sim para o meu corpo. E a minha fama.

-Então lhe aconselho a não aceitar mesmo amiga. Você tem que desmentir essa história o mais rápido possível!

-Eu sei. Mas quem será que espalhou?

-Não sei.

-Bom, vamos falar de outra coisa porque isso é muito patético.

-Concordo!-Rimos.

-E aí? Como andam as coisas com o seu namorado?

-O Miroku? Tá tudo ok.-Eita! Agora que me lembrei que havia dito ao Inuyasha no celular!

_"Tá bom, Inuyasha. Eu direi a ela sobre você."_

-Sabe Kagome, eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa. Na verdade, sobre alguém.-Ai ai...estou començando a ficar nervosa!

Não gosto de mentir para a minha amiga, e por isso...como eu vou explicar?

Bom, podia ser assim: Kagome é que eu tenho um amigo chamado Inuyasha, que é louco por você, e que sabe tudo sobre a sua vida e tem todas as suas fotos possiveis **(eiei, não é no modo pervertido! É da vida dela, até quando era criança xD)** e fez um quarto que dorme olhando para todos os posts da _"sua Kagome"_ e ainda por cima, vê todos os seus clipes toda a semana. E aí?! Eu queria saber se você tá interessado nele. Claro que não né Sango!-Bom...como posso explicar?!

-Se quiser não precisa me dizer.

-Não! Eu quero...tenho que lhe falar!

-Então desembuxa!

-Ok...sabe, você se interessa em homens bem, gostosos? Ó.o

-

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

-

-

-

Segundo capítulo para vocês!

Foi demorado mas chegou ;DD

E como eu to com preguiça de ficar escrevendo aqui (xDD) vo logo respondendo aos reviews:

**_Uchiha Danii-chan:_** _Oii!! xD_

_Só esperando...não vai demorar muito, isso depende das minhas idéias doidas na hora xDDD_

_aiuheiuaheiuahueheu to com você! o/_

_aiuheiuhiuehiuae ;DD_

_obrigada pela review!_

_bjus_

**_Bru-chan - Gi-chan:_** _Ahuaiheuahiuehaiue Calmaa xDD _

_Garanto que com o Kouga ela não termina ;D Vo tentar sim fazer um finalzinho feliz pra ele também xD _

_Eu gosto dele, mas não com kagome u.ú_

_Valeu o/_

_bjus ;DD_

**_sisical:_** _Eu também amei 8D (mesmo a fiz sendo minha)  
Bom, como já viu, ela não namora o Kouga. Mas também não digo que ela num vai namorar...xDD _

_Mas eu também acredito que ela vai desistir dos boyzinho quando conhecer Inuyasha...será??? xDD Ahiuaheuihaiuhei_

_Valeu, bjus o/_

**_Mira mad.hatter:_** _Via. xD Éééééé! É quase sempre assim. Teve um da Avril Lavigne que um cara escolheu a menina mais "nada a ver!  
Foi tosco xD _

_Aiuaheuihauiehuahe!! Eu não gosto do Jakotsu, só na fic mesmo xD_

_Concordo ;D_

_Valeu, bjus o/_

-

-

-

**Continuem mandando reviews!!**

**obs: podem esculhambar, falar mal, tirar zona mas mandem reviews! ;D**

**REVIEWS \o/**


	4. Chapter 4

Joguei as chaves na mesinha. Para logo depois, me jogar no sofá aconchegante do meu apartamento. 

Estava para adormecer, até que ouço um barulho chato me incomodando. Era o telefone.

# - Tomara que não seja o...-

# _- Sango? E aí? Como foi? Conta logo!_

# - ...Inuyasha.

# _- Deu tudo certo?_

# - Bom Inuyasha...como vou lhe explicar?

**╢Flashback**

_# - Como assim, Sango?_

_# - É Kagome...homens atrentes, com o corpo saradão!_

_# - Sango, fala logo. Que história é essa? - Droga! Não funcionou! Acho melhor contar tudo logo._

_# - Sabe Kagome...é que eu tenho um amigo que queria conhecer você. Ele é super fã seu, ama suas músicas, adora seu estilo, lhe admira muito e... - Bom, eu tive que omitir e mentir alguns fatos. Porque se tivesse falado toda a verdade, seria bem assim: Ele é super fã seu, é obsecado por suas músicas, adora você e seu estilo, lhe ama demais que até dá pena, não perde um clipe seu, tem um quarto seu só sobre você que com certeza você poderia passar uma semana lá, conhece e sabe de tudo que passa na sua vida e...ficou bem explicado?_

_# - Qual é o nome dele?_

_# - Bom...o nome dele é Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taishou._

_# - Certo. Que dia quer que eu me encontre com ele? - Como é? Ela aceitou? Assim, fácil?_

_# - Como?_

_# - É. Que dia ele prefere? - Que estranho, não vejo interesse em seu olhar._

_# - Olha Kagome, eu não quero que você se encontre com ele por minha causa, sabe?! Se for por isso, eu prefiro que você não vá. - Não deixaria a minha amiga fazer algo sem querer por minha causa._

_# - Não, Sango. Sem problema. - Ela sorri. Um sorriso doce e verdadeiro. - Se ele for melhor que o Kouga, terei prazer em conhecê-lo!_

_# - Então está marcado! - Ai que bom!_

_# - Só tem um único problema..._

_# - Qual é?_

_# - Bom, até o festival de verão, a minha agenda está lotada. Ou seja, sem possibilidade de encontros. - Seu olhar parecia triste, como se estivesse me pedindo desculpas._

_# - Não tem problema! O festival de verão é na próxima semana mesmo, não? - Mostro um sorriso, pra ela não se preocupar. - A propósito! Ele vai estar lá._

_# - Que bom então. Se eu conseguir, poderemos todos nos encontrar lá. -Sorri._

_# - É. - Faço o mesmo._

**╢Fim do Flashback**

# - Então foi isso. - Falo a Inuyasha, após ter lhe explicado tudo detalhadamente.

# _- Bom, já que esse é o único modo de vê-la..._ - Percebo sua voz um pouco desepcionada. - _Mas obrigado, Sango._

# - De nada. E não se preocupe, algo me diz que vocês irão se encontrar naquele festival, sim.

# _- Certo. Vou desligar, beijo._

# - Beijo, tchau.

Não menti pra ele quando disse que presentia que eles iriam se encontrar. Realmente, algo me diz isso, e eu acredito.

-Narração de Miroku-

# - Só no festival de verão? - Perguntei ao meu amigo hanyou.

Nós estavamos nos studios da nossa gravadora, gravando nosso novo clipe "Runaway". Mas neste exato momento, estamos no intervalo.

Enquanto tomava meu café com chocolate quente e canela, Inuyasha me contava sobre sua conversa com a Sangozinha.

# - É. - Ele não estava com seu "bom humor". Estava...desepcionado.

# - Não se preocupe, meu amigo! Com certeza vocês se encontrarão! - Bati em suas costas, para animar seu astral.

# - Miroku, não começa que hoje eu num to com humor para misericórdia! ù.ú

# - Aff, Inuyasha. Eu só tava querendo animar teu humor. - E ele vem reclamando. ¬¬

# - Por acaso eu to com cara de querer ficar feliz?? Ò.Ó

# - Não, mas sempre é bom estarmos felizes. ;D

# - Miroku.

# - Que é?

# - Cala a boca. ¬¬

# - É melhor fazer o que o Cara de cachorro tá mandando, Miroku. - Uma voz conhecida falou atrás de mim. E para variar, lá vinha mais uma briga. -.-'

# - Quem foi o otário que pediu sua opinião, hein Lobo fedido?

# - Eu meto aonde eu quiser.

# - Pois é bom fechar o bico, já que ninguém aqui quer saber.

# - Vocês dois, nem pensem em começar a discutir. - Lá vinha outra voz conhecida atrás de mim. Essa era mais fria e séria.

# - Não se mete, Sesshoumaru. - Falou Inuyasha, seu meio-irmão.

# - Cala a boca, Inuyasha. Não quero ver mais nenhuma briga estúpida por causa de cantora nenhuma. - Realmente. Todas as brigas de Inuyasha e Kouga eram sobre a Kagome Higurashi, pra variar. ¬¬''

# - Isso aew, Sesshy! Bota moral nesse cabaré! \o/ - Exclamo para Sesshomaru, que me olha com uma frieza pior ainda.

# - Eu já disse pra você parar de me chamar de Sesshy, Houshi. Já está avisado. - E sai.

Pelo menos eu fui simpático ;D

# - Sorte sua o Sesshoumaru ser seu irmão, Cara de cachorro.

# - Eu não preciso dele pra acabar com você, Lobo fedido.

Se você olhasse para os dois, não saberia dizer qual era o mais furioso.

# - Acabou o intervalo, garotos! - Exclamou o diretor.

Então tivemos que voltar para o nosso trabalho.

# Trim Trim Trim # (celular tocando)

# - Com licença. - Kouga pegou o seu celular que estava tocando e foi para o terraço.

# - Quem será que está ligando pro Kouga nessa hora? - Perguntei.

# - Não sei, mas tenho uma idéia. - Responde Inuyasha. Vejo ele se inclinar mais para onde Kouga havia ido. Parece que ele estava querendo ouvir a conversa. (ps.: se lembrem que o ouvido de Inuyasha é bem apurado)

-Narração de Inuyasha-

# - Oi, minha linda!

# _-_ _Kouga, que história é essa de eu ser sua namorada?_ - Ouço uma bela e doce voz. Será que era a...?

# - Mas você não é?

# _- Não! Eu nem aceitei o seu pedido! Como você tem coragem de pegar e publicar pra Deus e o mundo que eu sou sua??_

# - Mas...Kagome!

# _- Não quero ouvir! Se está interessado no meu dinheiro, diga logo! _

# - C-como assim? Claro que não! - Percebi um certo fingimento em sua voz. Com certeza esse lobo tá mentindo.

# _- Quer saber? Me cansei desses seus joguinhos! Adeus, Kouga!_ - E desligou.

Então...isso significa que a minha Kagome nunca namorou com o lobo sarnento??

# - E aí, Inuyasha? Quem era?

# - Era somente a única pessoa que podia melhorar o meu dia!

-

-

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

Gente, vou ser rápida e responder logo as reviews (;

_**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.:** Bom, gaia é quando uma pessoa corna a outra, ou seja, trai ela. ;D_

_Tipo, essa parte da revelação de Inuyasha vai ser depois ;x_

_Mas vai ter, claro ;D_

_E sim, é estranho xD_

_Beijos._

_**Uchiha Danii-chan: **Bom, como eu tinha dito, a parte da revelação fica pra depois. Mas com certeza vai ter. É só esperar ;D_

_Beijos._

**_Bru-chan - Gi-chan:_** _Aiauheuaheiuhaehuahehauhe_

_Realmente, a pergunta foi lasca xD_

_E nem me fale, o Inuyasha realmente é obseado por ela ;D_

_E o Kouga um cavalo que inventou a história do namoro u.u'_

_Aaiehuaehuahehaeuhaiueh_

_Beijos._

_**Aggie18: **Valeu (:_

_É, eu também gostei dessa parte do Inuyasha já gostar dela ;D_

_Bom, as suas perguntas num vo poder responder, mas é só ler que vc vai saber a resposta (;_

_Beijos._

**Obrigada a todos (a) que estão lendo e mandando reviews!**


End file.
